2000
Major Events *January: The product line Barney for Baby is released to stores. *January 25: Barney For Baby: Love and Lullabies is released to stores. Also, More Barney Songs is released on DVD. *February: Barney's Classic Collection is released to stores. This set includes Barney's Alphabet Zoo, Imagination Island, Once Upon A Time and Barney's Sense-Sational Day. *March: Barney's Musical Castle was filmed at the Rosemont Theater in Rosemont, Illinois. *March 21: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm is released to stores. *March 29: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm is released on DVD. *April 1: Barney's Theatre opens at Alton Towers in Staffordshire, England. *April 4: Barney's Rockin' Rhyme Time is released to Blockbuster Video stores. *April 14: Season 6 finale on PBS. *May 10: Barney's Favorite Songs is released to Blockbuster Video stores. *May 16: Barney's Super Singing Circus is released to stores. *July: Let's Go to the Zoo is filmed. *July 18: Another Barney's Classic Collection set is released to stores. This set includes Barney in Concert, Barney's Talent Show, Barney's Fun & Games and Barney's Musical Scrapbook. *August 8: Barney's ABC's and 123's, a re-release of Let's Play School is released to stores. Barney Live! In New York City, Barney's Adventure Bus, Barney's Big Surprise and Sing and Dance with Barney are also re-released and have new previews saved for Live! in New York City. *August 15: Come on Over to Barney's House and Barney Rocks! are both released to stores. *August 23: Barney's Big Top Fun is released to Blockbuster Video stores. *September 5: Come on Over to Barney's House is released on DVD. Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes is available as a bonus video on the Come on Over to Barney's House DVD. *September 16: Barney's Open House begins touring at the Northtown Mall in Blaine, Minnesota. *September 27: Barney's Greatest Hits: The Early Years is released to stores. *October 18: Barney's Night Before Christmas is re-released and has new previews. *November 4: Barney's Open House ends it's tour at the Collin Creek Mall in Plano, Texas. *November 23: Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ performed a Christmas Medley at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *December 19-25: Barney's Night Before Christmas premieres on PBS. *December 26: Be My Valentine Love, Barney is released to stores. *The final filming year to utilize the school set. Future videos such as "You Can Be Anything", "Barney's Beach Party" and "Round and Round We Go" were filmed this year, thus marking the final year in which the production of Dennis DeShazer serves as an executive producer. *Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes was released on a separate VHS exclusively to Walmart. *The Barney balloon from the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade appears at the opening of Stonebriar Centre in Frisco, TX. Barney Home Video New Barney & Friends Episodes and Songs Season Six Episodes Excellentexercise.jpg|Excellent Exercise!|link=Excellent Exercise! Brushinguponteeth.jpg|Brushing Up On Teeth|link=Brushing Up on Teeth Alittlemothergoose.jpg|A "Little" Mother Goose|link=A "Little" Mother Goose Goodjob.jpg|Good Job!|link=Good Job! Itshometome.jpg|Its Home To Me|link=It's Home To Me Howdoesyourgardengrow.jpg|How Does Your Garden Grow?|link=How Does Your Garden Grow? Youcandoit.jpg|You Can Do It!|link=You Can Do It! (episode) Herecomesthefiretruckepisode.jpg|Here Comes The Firetruck!|link=Here Comes The Firetruck! Readysetgo.jpg|Ready, Set, Go!|link=Ready, Set, Go! Youarespecial.jpg|You Are Special|link=You Are Special Songs Thelandofmothergoose.jpg|The Land of Mother Goose|link=The Land of Mother Goose Exercisingwontyoucomeandjoinme.jpg|Exercising Won't You Come and Join Me?|link=Exercising Won't You Come and Join Me? Whatwouldidowithoutmyteeth.jpg|What Would I Do Without My Teeth?|link=What Would I Do Without My Teeth? Lookatmeimdancing.jpg|Look at Me I'm Dancing!|link=Look at Me I'm Dancing! Growingbigandtall.jpg|Growing Big and Tall|link=Growing Big and Tall Dosomeexercise.jpg|Do Some Exercise|link=Do Some Exercise Whenthecircuscomestotown.jpg|When the Circus Comes to Town|link=When the Circus Comes to Town Thesquirrelontheflyingtrapeze.jpg|The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze|link=The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze Anythingcanhappen.jpg|Anything Can Happen|link=Anything Can Happen Sourpickleface.jpg|Sour Pickle Face|link=Sour Pickle Face Bluejayblues.jpg|Blue Jay Blues|link=Blue Jay Blues Surfinontheworldwideweb.jpg|Surfin' on the World Wide Web|link=Surfin' on the World Wide Web Barneyssillypigs.jpg|Barney's Silly Pigs|link=Barney's Silly Pigs Dinodance.jpg|Dino Dance|link=The Dino Dance Thatshowyoumakerocknrolll.jpg|That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll|link=That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll Arocknrollstar.jpg|A Rock N Roll Star|link=A Rock N Roll Star Tryingondreams.jpg|Trying on Dreams|link=Trying on Dreams Loveisthereasonforvalentine'sday.jpg|Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day|link=Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Voice: Bob West/Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever, Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jeff Ayers/Jennifer Romano) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Body: Jeff Brooks/Kyle Nelson) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) (debut) *Debi (Jasmine Woods) (debut) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (voiced by Brice Armstrong) 'Crew' Executive Producers *Dennis DeShazer *Tim Clott *Sloan Coleman Writers *Stephen White *Mark S. Bernthal (wrote You Can Be Anything in 2000) *Perri Verdino-Gates *Shields Freeman *Sandra J. Payne *Noreen Davis *Evan Viola Editors * McKee Smith * Laura Cargile * Bryan Norfolk * Vickie Sterling * Deborh Cornish (Dialogue Editor) * Don Clark (Sound Effects Editor) * Brian McPherson (Sound Effects Editor) * Gary French (Dialogue Editor) Directors *Fred Holmes *Jeff Gittle *Steven Feldman *Jim Rowley *Alexander Laughton *Lynn Ambrose (Casting Director) *Liz Lewis (Casting Director) *Eric Norberg (Associate Director) *Terrie Davis (Associate Director) *Elizabeth Sagen Velten (Art Director) *Lowry G. Perry (Lighting Director) *David Boothe (Audio Director) *David Franks (Technical Director) *Penny Wilson (Performance Director) *Joe Phillips (Musical Director) *Bob Singleton (Musical Director) *David Bernard Wolf (Musical Director) *Randy Dalton (Director of Production Services) Producers *Jim Rowley (Supervising Producer) *Ben Vaughn (Senior Consulting Producer) *Linda Houston (Consulting Producer) *Jeff Gittle (Senior Producer) Specialists * Mary Ann Dudko (Educational Specialist) * Margie Larsen (Educational Specialist) Designers * Bob Lavalee (Production Designer) * Lisa Odette Albertson (Wardrobe Designer) * Ken Craig (Lighting Designer) * Lowry G. Perry (Lighting Designer) * Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Designer) * Jimi White (Makeup Designer) * Susan Borg (Makeup Designer) * James F. Claytor (Set Designer) Coaches * Shelley C. Aubrey (Dialogue Coach) Managers * Charlotte Spivey (Production Manager) * Jena Atchison (Stage Manager) * Lisa Arbuckle Grief (Manager of Music Services) * Julie Hutchings (Manager of Talent Services) * Sue Shinn (Production Office Manager) * Thomas Jaekels (Wardrobe Shop Manager) * Traci Hutton (Wardrobe Shop Manager) * David Cobb (Costume Shop Manager) * Mark Wagenhurst (Costume Shop Manager) * Debbie Cottle (Manager of Production Accounting) Supervisors * Bob Dauber (Post Production Supervisor) * Randy Breedlove (Technical Operations Supervisor) * Catherine Reynolds (Script Supervisor) * Melissa Denton (Child Supervisor) * Diane Gillham (Child Supervisor) Engineers * Bink Williams (Video Engineer) * James Johnson (Video Engineer) Operators * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Bruce Harmon (Camera Operator) * Van Smalley (Camera Operator) * Victor Sosa (Camera Operator) * James Wrenn (Camera Operator) * Paul Gore (Camera Operator) * Bill Saunders (Camera Operator) * Tommy Turner (Camera Operator) * Dudley Asaff (Videotape Operator) * Jimmy Young (Videotape Operator) * Pavel Perebillo (Lighting Board Operator) * Michael Anderson (Lighting Operator) Audio * Ron Balentine (Production Audio) * Malcolm Johnson (Production Audio) Programmers * Michael Anderson (Lighting Programmer) Electricians * Ricky Long (Master Electrician) * Scott Fawley * Jeffrey Jon * Jason Knee * Jim Fischer * David Lynn * Steven Walker Grips * Scott Fawley * Jeffrey Jon * Jason Knee * Jim Fischer * David Lynn * Steven Walker Props * Aggie Davis-Brooks (Lead Props) Dressers * Aggie Davis-Brooks (Set Dresser) * Nick Ballarini, Jr. (Set Dresser) * Vickers Black (Set Dresser) * Leslie Daum (Set Dresser) * Stephen Dooher (Set Dresser) Decorators * J. Magen Kaufman (Set Decorator) * Cindy Crisp (Set Decorator) Leadmen * Haden Garrett * Bob Wagner Shoppers * Susan Gaedke * Cheryl Johnson * Lyle Huchton * Michelle Gay McDaniel * Sharon Goodin * Lakisha Slaughter Stitchers * Julienne Ballantyne * Amelia Clemens * Natalie Sergi-Saari * Beverly Jo Cosmann * Traci Hutton * Diane Kearney * Celeste M. Kinard * Patti Kirkpatrick * Brook Boleyn * Tonja Peterson * Margaret Foster (Costume Stitcher) Greenspersons * Kelley Johnston Miller Illustrators * Mary Haverfield Stylists * Debra Hertel Haefling * Martha Beresford Coordinators * Steven G. McAfee (Production Coordinator) * Amy Atherton (Art/Craft Coordinator) * Daniel M. Leonard (Construction Coordinator) * Jonathan Smith (Music Coordinator) Carpenters * Scott Osborne Artists * Michael/Mikhael Dimov (Scenic Artist) * James L. Frazer, Jr. (Scenic Artist) * Pam Benton Hines (Silhouette Artist) Painters * Kristen Weeks (Scenic Painter) * Tina Griffith (Scenic Painter) Special Effects * Steve Krieger Costumers * Susie Thennes Technicians * Alan Elson (Costume Technician) * Shauni L. Mast (Costume Technician) * Patrick Thomsen (Vari-Lite Technician) Mixers * Gary French (Rerecording Mixer) Researchers * Lori Plummer * Joy Starr * Heidi Zeko Interns * Matthew Gerard (Production Intern) * Jessica Gunter (Production Intern) * Russ Hallford (Production Intern) Teachers * Diane Gillham * Carla Tanner Consultants * Steven Kavner (Creative Consultant) * Anthony Steele (Creative Consultant) Property Master * Tim Thomaston Lyricists/Composers * Joe Phillips * Willy Welch * Angelo Natalie * David Sparks * Bob Singleton * Tim Clott * C. Russell Riddle * Joyce D. Slocum Assistants * Malcolm Johnson (Production Audio Assistant) * Brenda J. Galgan (Production Audio Assistant) * Nick Ballarini (Production Audio Assistant) * Gary Anderson (Assistant Props) * Chris L. Kaufman (Assistant Props) * Timothy McGarity (Assistant Props) * David Voss (Assistant Performance Director) * Karen Gatewood (Assistant Production Coordinator) * Kimberly Greenough (Assistant to Production Designer) * Kelton Cole (Assistant Carpenter) * Ken Weber (Wardrobe Assistant) * Danielle Marshall (Costume Assistant) * Denise Rohr (Costume Assistant) * Gilbert Gonzales (Costume Assistant) * Janet Bush (Costume Assistant) * Margaret Foster (Costume Assistant) * Brad Bush (Costume Assistant) * Craig Chastain (Post Production Audio Assistant) * Carrie Rishel (Assistant Production Accountant) * Donna Ivers (Assistant to the Producers) * Corey Jones (Production Assistant) * Wendi Nichols (Production Assistant) * Joel Zoch (Production Assistant) * Shelley C. Aubrey (Assistant Performance Director) * Stephanie Alderman (Post Production Audio Assistant) * Michael Marco (Production Assistant) * Justin Trofholz (Production Assistant) * Sarah J. Thompson (Production Assistant) Category:Timeline